To determine the efficacy of Troglitazone to lower hemoglobin A1c in patients with type II diabetes with inadequate glycemic control on combination therapy of maximum dose sulfonylurea and a maximum-tolerated dose of metformin by replacing metformin with troglitazone or by adding Troglitazone to current sulfonylurea/metformin therapy.